Command
by Oldguy73
Summary: Sparks fly when T'Pol challenges Trip for command of Enterprise.


**Command**

**By Silverbullet**

**Rating:** G

**Genres:** adventure, au, drama, romance

**Keywords:** Suliban

**Disclaimer: **No infringement intended. Just having fun.

**Genre: **This one is "pure fantasy," so hang loose!

* * *

**Command  
**

"I am assuming command of the _Enterprise,_" said T-Pol.

"The hell you are," said Commander Tucker."

"I outrank you," replied T-Pol

"The hell you do," said Trip.

"Commander Tucker, stand aside so I can assume command," said T-Pol.

"Sub-commander, if we were all Vulcans and in the Vulcan High command, you would outrank me and could assume command. We are not. This is a Human starship, you are not Human or a Starfleet officer, so you do not outrank me and you are not taking command," said Trip. "If the situation were reversed, and we were on a Vulcan ship, and I outranked you, would you allow me to assume command? Would Vulcans let me? No, and you know it. So why should you think Humans will let you take command of a human starship? Your rank is meaningless here. It is a Vulcan rank, not human Starfleet. Go back to your station. I have things to get done so I can rescue the captain."

"You are being deliberately insubordinate," said T-Pol.

"Hoshi, give me ship-wide communications now," said Trip.

"Done, sir. Go ahead," said Hoshi.

"This is Commander Tucker. I am the highest-ranking Starfleet officer on board. The captain is not on board at this time, so I am in command. You will obey my commands and the commands of your supervisors. You will not obey any commands coming from the Vulcan liaison officer. All sections confirm."

"All sections confirm your message and will obey only your commands," Hoshi reported.

"Thank you, Hoshi," Trip said.

"Travis can you back us out of here, making it look like we are retreating?"

"Yes Sir," Travis replied.

"Do so, maximum impulse engines. Is there a place nearby where we can hide? I need to think."

"A small field of asteroids should do," replied Travis.

"Good, can you go to warp, then drop from warp coming out behind the asteroids?"

"I'll need a little help from engineering, but think so," smiled Travis.

"Engineering, Hoshi."

"Yes sir, here they are," said Hoshi.

Engineering? You there, Lieutenant Hess?" said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Hess. "What do you need?"

"Travis needs a bit of help. He will explain. Get it done right away. We have to hide for a bit. Tucker out."

"Commander Tucker, please vacate the captain's chair immediately," said T-Pol.

Trip ignored her. "Malcolm, how well trained is your crew in the fore and aft weapons areas?"

"Not as well as I would like. We haven't had all of the drill time I wanted. But they are sharper than when we started out on this mission," said Malcolm.

"How fast can they reload the phaser cannons and the torpedo tubes?" asked Trip.

"Fast enough, I guess. Depends on how fast you need and what you are planning to do," said Malcolm.

"Just a sec. Hoshi are you monitoring their communications traffic?" Said Trip.

"Yes, sir," replied Hoshi.

"Hang on for warp," said Travis. "Dropping from warp now. Bingo, right behind the Asteroid field."

"Hoshi, have they spotted us behind the field?" snapped Trip.

"No, sir. They think we've gone to warp and left," said Hoshi.

"Okay, good, keep monitoring. Immediately report anything that sounds like they know we're back here," said Trip.

"Commander Tucker," said T'Pol, "this is the last time I am going to ask you. Stand down so I can take control."

Again Trip ignored her. "We have to get the captain off that sphere. We have Klang on board, but the captain is still down there. I have to plan this out. We cannot go in flags flying, guns blazing, and send a landing party down to the Sphere. We have to do it another way."

"Commander Tucker," said T-Pol in a stern voice. "If you do not let me have the Captain's chair immediately, I will have security remove you from the Bridge."

"That does it," flared Trip. "Lt. Reed, escort Subcommander T-Pol to the Brig. Use your phaser. If she resists, stun her. She can be carried to the Brig. Phlox can look at her later."

Reed grinned, drew his phaser, pointed it at T-Pol and said, "We have to move, Commander. Put your hands on the back of your head, so I can see them. When we get to the lift, I want you to stand in the corner facing it. Keep your hands where they are. Let's go."

"You are being insubordinate, Lieutenant," she said.

"Nope, if I was a Vulcan in the VHC, then I would be insubordinate. I am not. I am Starfleet. I am being disrespectful," laughed Reed.

"You will regret this, Commander Tucker. I will file a court martial charge against you for insubordination, threatening a superior officer, confining a superior officer—perhaps some more charges that I can think of," T-Pol threatened.

Reed snapped. "Forward, Commander. I cannot spend all day on this."

"Reed, put your toughest female security member to guard her," said Trip.

"Why?" said Reed. "A male will do."

"No, she may charm a male into letting her go. I cannot take a chance on that."

"You are kidding me," chortled Malcolm.

Malcolm and T-Pol disappeared into the lift, where T-Pol, as ordered, stood facing the corner with her hands behind her head.

"Okay, we will have to wait for Malcolm to come back. Is there someone who can man the Science Post?" asked Trip. "I need readings badly."

"Lieutenant Yambra; she was supposed to command the Science section until the subcommander came on board," said Hoshi.

"Is she any good?" asked Trip.

"Good enough. She was picked to head the section by Starfleet," replied Hoshi.

"Get her up here right away, on the double," barked Trip.

"Who runs the Transporter?" asked Trip.

"Lieutenant Toller," said Travis.

"Hoshi get him on the comm right now. I need to talk with him," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi. "Go ahead."

"Lt Toller? You are head of the Transporter Section?" Trip said.

"About the only one who knows how to use it sir. Everyone is afraid of it," said Toller.

"If you get the coordinates, can you transport the captain off the sphere?" asked Trip.

"Depends on how close we are. I need to get pretty close as I am new at this. I cannot grab anything from a distance yet," said Toller.

"How close?" said Trip.

"Ten kilometers?"

"Damn," said Trip "That will put us in range of the cell ships. I was hoping we would not need to get that close. Can't be helped."

"Sir," said Hoshi, "comm from the Brig. Commander T-Pol demands she be released immediately."

Trip ignored this.

Lieutenant Yambra walked in, looked around, and waited.

"Lieutenant, can you get me readings and find a Human among all of the Sulibans on that Sphere?" asked Trip. "He will be the only Human down there."

"If I am close enough I can. He should stand out easily if I am near to the sphere," she said.

"How close?" asked Trip.

"A few hundred kilometers."

When she replied Trip said "Lieutenant can you get a fix on the captain, send it to the Transporter room, and maintain that fix so the transporter can bring the captain aboard?

"Yes sir," said Yambra.

"Comm from the Brig, sir. Commander T-Pol says she will take any of your suggestions in to consideration," Hoshi reported.

Trip again ignored the comm.

"Transporter, can you bring the Captain on board if the ship is moving? Turning?" Trip said.

"Yes sir," replied Toller. "If I get a solid fix on him and it holds long enough, I can have him aboard."

"How long?" asked Trip.

"About 10 seconds if the fix is solid," Toller said.

"Good. Travis I understand you can make the _Enterprise _tap dance," smiled Trip.

"Prefer Ballet," grinned Travis.

Malcolm walked in then. "All set," he said.

"Malcolm, I am going to need the best out of your crew. Especially the phaser rifles. Can you get enough reloads for the torpedoes, phaser canons, and phaser rifles stocked in each area so you can reload without having to wait for them to be sent from the magazine?"

"Yes, I can have the casings sent back to the magazine to be held for disposal later. That will make room for everything fore and aft. The reloads for the rifles are in racks and there are enough for an hour or so reloads."

"Good. Glad to hear it," Trip said.

"Comm from the brig. Commander T-Pol says that you are in command and that she wants to be allowed back on the bridge to assist in any way she can."

"She is the best there is at the Science Station," said Malcolm "We could use her."

"Have her brought up to the bridge right away," ordered Trip.

"Bring the Subcommander to the bridge," ordered Malcolm. "Oh crewman, this is a direct order. Say nothing to anyone about the subcommander being put in the Brig."

"Yes sir," came the reply from the crewman.

Hoshi, ship-wide comm please," said Trip.

"Go ahead, sir," replied Hoshi.

"This is Commander Tucker. I want everything tied down, put in drawers, cabinets. Nothing is to be left out that can fly around and hurt someone or break something. Engineering, rack all tools and lock them down. Anyone who will not be active, take a seat, tie yourself in if possible. The rest, hold on to the handholds and don't let go when you move unless you are sure you have a firm grip on the next one. I don't want anyone crashing into the bulkheads or ripping out a plasma conduit. Is that understood? All sections confirm."

"All sections confirmed," reported Hoshi.

T-Pol entered the Bridge and stoppped.

"Sub-Commander how close do you need to be so you can get a firm fix on the captain, send the coordinates to the transporter, and maintain the fix until the Captain is on board?"

"I can probably get a fix on the Captain, from a hundred kilometers but I doubt if the Transporter would function at that distance."

"As we get close enough for the Transporter to grab him, can you have a solid fix and hold it, while sending coordinates to the Transport Room."

"Yes, easily, for at least a half minute, then I would need to recalibrate the fix, but that would only take a moment."

"Ten seconds is all we need," said Trip. "T-Pol get to your station. See if we are being scanned. I want to know if they are on to us here," ordered Trip.

T-Pol moved to the Science Station, motioned to Yambra to leave. Yambra walked off the Bridge.

T-Pol said "No scans."

"Malcolm, I want the fore and aft weapons areas ready to go. So they will fire on my command. You stay on top of them to get those reloads done quickly. Okay?" Trip said.

"Yes, sir," replied Reed.

"Here is what we are going to do. We will try to sneak in at half Impulse. Maybe we can get close enough to grab the Captain and get out before they know what is up. If not, as soon as they spot us we are going in full impulse. Travis. I need you to have the ship turned around and headed back the way we came when the Captain is on board. Can you do that?"

"Damn, ask me to do something hard. I will need Engineering to really coordinate this with me," Travis said.

"Tucker to Hess, come in," said Trip into the comm.

"Hess here," she replied.

"Travis is going to lay out what we might have to do ,and you will give him engine support," Trip ordered.

"What does he have in mind?" Hess asked.

"Travis, outline it for her," said Trip.

"If we have to go in at full impulse, I want to start turning about halfway in. That means the left nacelle must go into reverse and the right nacelle will keep moving the ship forward. That way the ship will turn in a circle on its own axis. We will have to reverse the right nacelle for a few seconds to stop the turn and put left nacelle in idle during that time. We should be turned around, then we must have full impulse until we can go to warp. Once we enter warp, we go to maximum warp. Got that?" asked Travis.

"Got it, but it is going to be damned tricky. Have to get set up before we start this caper."

"Let me know when you are ready, Hess." ordered Trip.

A few minutes later Hess commed that everything was set.

"Ship wide comm.," asked Trip.

"Go ahead," said Hoshi.

"This is Commander Tucker. We are going in to get the captain. I am not sure what will happen. We may get lucky, grab him and get out with minimum damage and casualties. We might get into A real scrap, be boarded and have to fight off boarders get the captain and leave if possible. We might also be boarded and all of us be captured. I won't kid you this is going to be dangerous. No volunteering. We are in this together and no one can stand aside. Everyone, man battle stations. Security, guard important points on the ship and be ready to defend them. Good Luck."

"Malcolm, your people ready?" Trip asked. "I don't want to use the aft phasers or torpedos until we are headed out if possible. If we do have to use fore and aft weapons, for god's sake get them reloaded faster than your team has ever done it before. Better have their hands on the firing button from now on."

"Yes, sir," barked Malcolm.

"T-Pol, I want you to monitor the cell ships see what they are up to and if we have damaged them or at least have them confused enough for us to get Archer and the hell out of here. I need action reports constantly. If we are being surrounded, if they are trying to attack. Anything."

"It shall be done," said T-Pol.

"Hoshi, you too, keep me informed of anything you hear about what they are doing or are going to do." ordered Trip.

"Ship-wide," said Trip.

Hoshi nodded.

"All Hands, here we go. Transporter be ready, keep your eye on the coordinates and get the captain out quickly," said Trip.

"Travis, half impulse, if and when we get spotted, full impulse and start your turn I hope we have the Captain on board before it is completed and that we are not more than half way into the Cell ships. Then full impulse and warp just as damned soon as possible," said Trip. "Polarize armor plating."

"Travis started the Enterprise approaching the sphere at half impulse.

"Nothing yet," said T-Pol.

Neither here," said Hoshi.

As they got nearer to the cell ships, both T-Pol and Hoshi became aware of movement.

"We've been spotted," said Hoshi.

"Yes, cells are moving toward us," said T-Pol.

"Full impulse, Travis. Malcolm get ready. T-Pol have you a fix on the Captain yet?" said Trip tensely.

"Fix achieved, sending coordinates to Transporter now," Said T-Pol calmly.

"Travis start your turn, Malcolm fire forward weapons," barked trip.

"Firing," responded Malcolm.

"Turn started," reported Travis.

"Transporter have you got the captain yet? asked Trip.

"Bringing him aboard now," said Toller.

"Report T-Pol," said Trip.

"Cell ships scattered and moving away," she said. But cells are converging aft.

"Malcolm fire aft weapons. Damn it, I was hoping we wouldn't have to," said Trip.

"Aft weapons firing pattern X for Phaser Cannons." Malcolm said.

"T-Pol, give me a reading aft," ordered trip.

"Aft cells damaged and moving off to safe distance. There is a hole ahead of us now. We can go through if we are quick enough," she replied.

Malcolm get on your crews. Have fore and aft stations get ready to fire if necessary. Hoshi, anything?" said Trip trying to keep things coordinated in his mind.

"Captain, aboard," reported Toller. "Turn completed, going to full impulse." said travis.

"Get the Captain to sick bay right away, Toller," Trip ordered.

"Hoshi, T-Pol keep the reports coming. Travis, get us out of here." Trip barked.

"The hole ahead of us is larger now," said T-Pol

"Travis are the cells far enough apart so we can go to warp without having to clear them first?" Trip said.

"Hell of a chance, but I think we can do it," said Travis.

"Do it, right now it is our best chance." Trip said.

"Going to warp, let us pray," laughed Travis.

"Warp," Travis hesitated a second. "Maximum warp."

The whole Bridge crew seemed to hold their breath. It was an all or nothing attempt.

"We are clear and in maximum Warp," said a delighted Travis.

"T-Pol, monitor for pursuit. You too Hoshi. T-Pol Scan on all sides." said trip.

"Malcolm get the fore and aft weapons reloaded, have the magazine send up whatever ordinance is needed," ordered Trip.

"What? We are clear I thought," said Hoshi.

"Don't know if we might meet a ship coming into the sphere, and they could take us on before we are ready," Trip said.

"No pursuit yet," said T-Pol.

"It sounds as if they are still confused, they are clearing up the damage. I guess we caught them by surprise," Hoshi said.

"Complete tactical surprise! Beautiful," smiled Malcolm.

Travis, heading for Klingon Homeworld," ordered Trip.

Trip waited tensely for a few minutes and then said, "Ship-wide, Hoshi.'

"Ready,' Hoshi replied.

"Report damage and casualties immediartely. Repair crews standby." Trip said in to the comm.

"All sections reporting. No Damage, no casualties," said Hoshi.

"Ship-wide again," asked Trip.

"Ready," signaled Hoshi

"All hands. Captain is back on board, we had no damage and no causalities. Someone is taking care of us. Well done crew. Good work. It will be noted in my incident report. Supervisors send your incident reports to me for inclusion in mine."

Trip looked around at the Bridge crew. "Excellent work. I am proud of you all." He turned and looked at T-Pol. "That includes you Subcommander. All of you, your excellent work will be in my report

"Hoshi, Sickbay," said Trip.

"Go ahead," Hoshi said.

"Sickbay, Phlox here."

"How is the captain? asked Trip.

"He looks as if he has gone a few rounds in a Human game of boxing, but a mild analgesic will help him," Phlox said.

"Can I talk to him?" asked Trip.

"He is on his way to the bridge," replied Phlox.

Trip turned to T-Pol, "You can start complaining in a few minutes Subcommander." Trip grinned.

Archer entered the Bridge. "I am assuming command now ,Commander."

"No Damage, no casualties, we are headed for the Klingon home world and are back on mission," reported Trip.

"Good work," replied Archer.

"I am going to Engineering to give them a well deserved pat on the back personally," Trip said and walked off the bridge.

Later that afternoon Trip, Malcolm and Hoshi entered the Dining Hall. They drew drinks from the dispenser. Malcolm and Hoshi had tea and Trip, a large glass of cold Milk. Seeing T-Pol sitting alone at a table, Trip said, "Shall we join her?"

"You sure?" said a doubtful Malcolm.

"Think she will welcome you Commander?" asked Hoshi.

"One way to find out" grinned Trip.

They walked to the table and Trip said, "May we join you Subcommander?"

T-Pol loooked up, and nodded.

They sat, Hoshi and Malcolm facing one another and Trip facing T-Pol.

After a few minutes of silence, Trip said, "Well?"

"I have decided not to press courtmartial charges against you, Commander," T-Pol said.

"Talk to the Captain?" Trip replied.

"I did not discuss the command question just yet with him."

_Well,_ thought Trip, _if she doesn't mention the Brig I am sure the Bridge crew won't.  
_  
Trip smiled. "You know he would back me, so you would be wasting your breath."

"That remains to be seen. I believe that he will eventually see the wisdom of me assuming command when he is off ship." T-Pol said briskly.

"Baloney, besides Starfleet command would never allow it," said Trip.

"You are an obstinate and irritating man, Commander," snapped T-Pol.

To his dying day Trip did not know what made him say it: "After we are married you will think differently. Hey, I can just see our children. If we have a daughter bet she will be as beautiful as you."

"Sure," said Hoshi. "Your son would be tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes, Tucker smile, pointed ears, T'Pol's complexion and well built. YEAH!"

T-Pol jumped up. "Me! Married to you! Children! Never!" she exclaimed, then trotted to the lift, turned and glared at Trip.

He blew her a kiss. Both T-Pol's eyebrows shot up and shock came over her face as the door closed on her.

Malcom was red-faced with laughter. Hoshi was giggling and hicupping.

"Did you see her face?" laughed Malcom

"Could you see the two of them married? Fire and ice," giggled Hoshi

"Oil and water," agreed Malcom

Trip had a huge grin on his face but his eyes were thoughtful


End file.
